


The Lonely Bar

by round_robin



Series: Holodeck Adventures [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Holodeck, M/M, Old West, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the shade, he couldn’t escape the desert heat. The few ribbons of light from the shuttered windows illuminated the dust particles floating in the air. A group of  men gathered at one table playing an oddly silent game of cards, another man lazily poking at the keys of the piano, and the bartender were the only other humans in this place. It didn’t matter, as long as the whiskey was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I wrote something under 5K! this is actually an accomplishment for me.
> 
> The is possibly the beginning of a holodeck series. I only have an idea for one more fic, and two fics do not a series make. If you find a typo, please include it with your comments and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy!

The sun was hot on the cowboy’s neck. The horse lowed under him. “Steady, girl. Not much farther.” He pat her side and pressed on. The next town was in his sights.

Town might be a generous description. It was just the one saloon, a general store with a small post window, and an even smaller train station. There were probably some farmers nearby who came here to get their post and their whiskey, but mostly, the little spit of an outpost was there to make sure travelers didn’t die of thirst before hitting the next big city. He appreciated that.

He reached the saloon and hopped down, his horse immediately making her way to the water trough. “Good girl.” She was done with him now, the water was far more interesting. He tied her off to the hitching post and made his way into the saloon.

Even in the shade, he couldn’t escape the desert heat. Past the swinging doors it was sweltering. The few ribbons of light from the shuttered windows illuminated the dust particles floating in the air. A group of  men gathered at one table playing an oddly silent game of cards, another man lazily poking at the keys of the piano, and the bartender were the only other humans in this place. It didn’t matter, as long as the whiskey was cold.

He sat down at the bar. The bartender gave him a look before heaving himself up from the small stool. He didn’t ask what he wanted and pulled down a bottle of whiskey from the shelf. It looked like whiskey was all he had. “Passing through.” It was almost a question. That was probably the only kind of customer he had: men passing through.

He nodded. “Needed to water the horse before she keeled over. Lucky to find you.”

The bartender shrugged. “Not really. We’re the only watering spot for about fifty miles.” Fifty miles in the desert was a long way.

He left the cowboy alone with his drink and returned to his seat at the other end of the bar. He unfolded a newspaper, already yellowed despite the date of three days ago. The desert did strange things.

He lifted his whiskey off the bartop and sniffed at it, but didn’t drink. He held the glass in front of his lips for another moment before setting it down again, not drinking. A chair scraped across the rough floorboards and leather creaked with a heavy gait. The cowboy didn’t look. He lifted his glass again.

One of the card players slid onto the stool next to his. Under the brim of his hat, he saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a playful smirk. He set his glass down.

The man turned to face him. “I’ve only ever seen one man pretend to drink a whiskey like that.”

A smile pulled at his cheek. “Appearances are important in places like this.”

The man chuckled. “Don’t think you’re going to get held up here. Not with that iron on your hip.”

He patted his gun. “One can never be too careful.”

There was another scrape of wood across the floor and the bartender returned. “I don’t want any trouble in here boys.”

The second man waved him off. “No trouble, Tom. We’re old friends.” His eyes raked over the cowboy as the bartender continued studying them both. He grunted at them and walked back to his seat, picking up his newspaper.

“Tell me, D, how’d you end up in some spit of a bar in the middle of nowhere Arizona territory? Last I heard, you were following gold to San Francisco. What happened?”

“Too many got there before me. I decided to cut my losses and look for greener pastures.” He lifted his drink. “And you? How did you find yourself here?”

He gave a lazy shrug, a fluid movement even with his wide frame. “My cousin has a ranch nearby, I’m helping him with his cattle.” He reached out and swiped the cowboy’s drink from his hand, taking a sip. “Someone might as well drink it.”

D smiled. “You have not changed.”

“Neither have you.”

He finished D’s drink and set the glass down on the bar, his other hand settling on D’s knee. Blue eyes met yellow and the stifling air around them nearly crackled with the heat of that look.

Throwing his hat off, he grabbed the cowboy by his jacket and slammed their lips together. He pulled back long enough to say, “Computer! Clear other human projections.”

The saloon patrons disappeared around them and Riker brought their lips together. Data gripped tight to his shoulders, the android’s strength running that edge of too tight. It made Riker’s head spin.

Data’s fingers curled around his jacket. Suddenly, Riker was in the air. His back hit the bartop and Data climbed up on top of him, his hat falling to the floor. Warm lips met his—Data always brought his skin up to human normal for Riker—and a sizable erection started grinding against his hip. Riker kissed back, and began to pull at Data’s jacket.

“Your quarters are closer,” he whispered against Riker’s lips.

True, and they probably should head out. Having sex on a holodeck was... rude. Even though holodeck one was in a low traffic area of the ship, Riker’s better judgment told him they should take their activities elsewhere.

He took one last moment to kiss Data with the feel of the bar under his back and the smell of the desert air around them. They would probably revisit this fantasy, but the first time was always the best. He wanted to savor as much as possible. “Alright. Computer, discontinue program.” The saloon disappeared around them, now, they were lying on the holodeck floor.

Data stood up and extended a hand down to him. Riker stood and wrapped his arms around the android’s waist, taking one last kiss while the musty dirt smell of the Old West still clung to their skin.

After he had his fill, Riker stepped back. “Race you!”

Before Data could look up the Earth expression, he was off. Out the holodeck doors, through the corridor and into the nearest turbolift. “Deck eight!”

A short lift ride later and the doors opened. Riker ran down the hall. It was the middle of day shift, hardly anyone was in the living areas and he didn’t have to explain his outfit. Not that he didn’t have a good excuse handy, he just didn’t want Data to beat him. Riker rounded the corner and ran to his door. It opened and he smiled. Finally, he beat the android at something.

Inside his darkened quarters, Riker doubled over, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Can I get you a drink to assist with your fatigue?” a familiar voice said. Riker lifted his head to find Data sitting quietly in his front room.

He groaned and straightened up. “How’d you get here before me?”

“Turbolift three is farther from the holodeck, but closer to your quarters. Even with your head start, I would always get here fifteen seconds before you.” Data unfolded himself from the couch and walked over to the replicator. “I was serious about the drink. Water, cold.” A glass appeared and he held it out to Riker.

“You are incorrigible, Mr. Data.” He drank the water and set the glass down. Time to move onto better things.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Data’s neck, he pulled him in for a kiss. This one was slower than before, less... heated. The holodeck was for games and searing kisses, the quiet of Riker’s quarters was for slow builds that crackled into an inferno.

Data easily fell into their familiar pattern and started pulling at Riker’s clothes. Layer after dusty layer came off and dropped to the floor, until worn jeans were the only barrier between them. He ran his fingers over Riker’s chest; human body hair always fascinated Data, and the Commander was in possession of a great amount. He liked to count the follicles. Riker knew his attentions couldn’t hope to contain all of Data’s focus, and he didn’t mind the android’s wandering mind.

While Riker was well practiced at removing clothing without having to disengage, some of their costumes required extra work. He swiped his tongue across Data’s bottom lip, then pulled back to remove his boots. “I can see why they went out of fashion,” he grunted as the left boot fought back. Data took advantage of Riker’s distraction and drifted into the bedroom, leaving a trail of his own clothes in his wake.

Finally free from his boots, Riker followed, and found Data completely naked, stretched out face down on his bed. No matter how many times he saw it, Data’s body was always a sight. Every inch of skin perfectly even, no dry patches or oily spots, all of it smooth and uniform. Riker undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He blanketed his body over Data’s back, feeling the warm, flawless skin against his for a moment. His cock slid into the crack of Data’s ass and Riker shivered.

He kissed the back of Data’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Roll over.” Data did as asked and their cocks rubbed together, warm skin on warm skin. Sometimes, this alone was enough. Just the feel of Data under him, knowing the android did everything he could to make Riker happy. Well, Data might say it differently. He’d call it “perfecting the experience,” or something, but that was just how Data talked. Making one’s partner happy was, for Riker, the most basic and important goal of sex. And Data made him very, very happy. He only hoped he did the same for Data.

“What do you wish to do?” Data asked.

Will sighted softly. It was a basic part of Data’s sex programs to ask for prompting after a few minutes of “inactivity.” It was a bit of a bother. A key part of sex for Riker was to take his time. He tried to explain this to Data and he offered to rewrite his program to please Riker. He declined. It took a while for Riker to make peace with the fact of Data’s program at all, and allowing him to completely rewrite a program just for him was... uncomfortable.

He put it out of his mind. If that was the only issue with their off duty activities, then they were in good shape.

He ran his hands down Data’s sides. “Give me a minute. I’ll let you know when we’re going somewhere new.”

“Of course.”

Riker returned to his enjoyment of Data’s body, his hands sliding across simulated muscles. While Data wasn’t designed to be ripped, he was no waif either. His muscles were defined, but not so much to look comical or obviously fake. Dr. Soong was very good at what he did.

He stood up and continued to run his hands over Data, down, down, until he wrapped his fingers around Data’s cock. He gave a teasing stroke. “I think it’s time to move on,” he whispered.

Data reached back to retrieve the lube from Riker’s drawer while Riker gathered the pillows from the head of the bed. He pat Data’s hip, “Lift,” and slid the pillows under him. At the sight of Data’s asshole so close to him, Riker’s erection quickly went from “interested” to “throbbing.”

“Data, give me the lube.” The plastic was cool against his hot skin, and before Riker could even fumble for the cap, he found it was already open. “You’re too good to me,” he said and squirted a generous amount into his palm.

“Why would I be anything else?”

Riker got to work. He slicked lube over his own cock first, then added more to his fingers. Many of Data’s parts were variable, including his asshole. When Riker asked him to add a little variation to his sex programs, Data took the change to heart. Sometimes, working Data open was a fight, he made Riker work for it. Or, sometimes, his finger slid right inside, like it was made for him.

Today, was the latter. One slick digit encountered no resistance, so Riker quickly added another finger. Data arched his back and moaned at the contact. It was all a part of the program, but Riker did appreciate it. He understood a lot of calculations went into the process and appreciated the effort Data made to please him.

He spent a moment between Data’s legs for his own pleasure. The instant he wanted to have sex, Data’s body would open up to him like always, but Riker rather enjoyed the feeling of preparing his partner. He liked the intimacy of it, fingers pressed into one’s most private places. He dipped his head and kissed Data’s hips and stomach as he gently spread the lube, adding more now and again.

“Riker,” Data said, his voice breathless. “If you add any more, I fear you will not be able to stay inside.”

Riker smirked and pressed one more kiss to Data’s hip. “Sorry about that. You know me, I always get carried away.” He slid his fingers out and got up on his knees. One hand planted on the bed, the other to line them up and—

It happened every time, and yet it was still a surprise. One small push and Riker was in to the hilt. His balls smacked against Data’s ass cheeks, the surprise of it speeding his thrust and stealing the air from his lungs. “Data,” he said once he got his breath back. “Sometimes your body is just too damn accommodating.”

“You always say that. I still do not understand what it means.”

Riker shook his head and paused for a moment, kissing Data’s ear. “It’s not important.” He started thrusting, slow at first, getting a feel for the android. Yes, they’d done this before, but Will always enjoyed this part. The beginning, the first thrusts, feeling your lover’s body open up beneath you, there was nothing like it.

Unfortunately, Data’s body was as open as an all night diner, and this sensation was fleeting. Huh, an all night diner, that could be fun to try...

Data brought his ankles to hook around the back of Riker’s thighs, pulling him in. Oh yes, Riker would gladly go faster. “Yes,” he moaned. Data’s back arched again and he threw his head back, even white teeth biting down on a perfect lower lip.

It was all a show, but Riker liked it. He also liked how unbreakable Data was. He could ride him at a gallop without worrying about tearing or bruising. Will planted both hands on the bed and did just that. Hips moving faster and faster, he only slowed to add more lube, so he could go faster still.

Soon, Riker was pounding Data so hard, it was almost painful for himself. His legs ached, muscles burned, and a bead of sweat trickled into his eye. But he couldn’t stop. The perfect, unbreakable body under him could take more, and Riker always had more to give. He pushed himself up and grabbed Data’s hips in a bruising grip. He was almost there. Pleasure rolled through his gut, each brush against the tip of his cock adding fuel to the pile. Any second now, the spark would set the whole bonfire alight.

For a machine with no God given intuition, Data was practically psychic sometimes. His ass clenched, the powerful muscles bringing Riker over. Will threw his head back and moaned, long and loud as Data milked him for every drop of come he had to give.

“Enough,” he managed to say when his orgasm ebbed and Data’s rhythmic clenching started to get painful. Data’s muscles relaxed immediately and let him slip out. His head was fuzzy and he started to fall of the bed. Data, not addled by orgasm, caught him and laid him down on the bed. “Thank you,” he mumbled. There was still static between his ears and Riker wasn’t entirely sure where he was...

“I will be right back to help clean up,” Data said, and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned seconds later, but it could’ve been hours for all Riker knew. He was half asleep already, Data’s voice small and far away.

A cool, wet cloth pressed to his skin, wiping the lube and sweat away. “Do you wish me to stay until you sleep?”

“Yes, please.” Riker opened his eyes. Data dimmed the lights in his room and he could barely see the android. Still, there was a soft glow about him. Maybe that was just the euphoria-inducing chemicals swirling in his brain. “Thank you, Data. I very much enjoyed that.” And he didn’t just mean the sex. The holodeck, the bar, all of it. Riker’s love of the Old West was something of a joke to most, and Data’s offer to share it with him was no small favor, not to him.

“You are welcome.” Both of them clean and dry, Data lay down next to him. “I will stay until you fall asleep.”

Riker chuckled. “That won’t be long.” He closed his eyes again.

The room was quiet for a moment, then Data said, “I rather enjoyed that program. Would you like me to save it?”

A slow smile spread across Riker’s face. He rolled over and kissed Data’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the android’s chest. “Yeah, save it. We’ll try it again sometime.”

“What should I title it?”

Riker thought for a moment. “What was the name of the bar? On the holodeck?”

“I do not think we named it.”

“I’ll name it then. Lone Bar, like the Lone Ranger.” He smiled at his own reference.

Data said nothing for a moment. “Saving program Riker 5 - Lone Bar.”

“Good. And I already have an idea for program six. How do you feel about diners?”

The End


End file.
